


Anticipation

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “I was hoping to bring him when we visit Havarl in two days.” Jaal said, already knowing what she would say





	Anticipation

Jaal hit the call button and straightened in his seat, waiting nervously for his true mother to pick up. He’d elected to make this particular call in his old room in the tech lab, since it was quiet and warm with soundproof walls. The comm beeped after no more than a few seconds, and Sahuna’s beaming face appeared on the screen.

 

“Jaal!” she exclaimed happily, “Oh, it’s so good to see you, Jaal! How are you? Have you been eating? Is everything alright?”

 

“I am well, mother.” Jaal smiled, “Though I do miss you and the others.”

 

“Is that why you called?” she asked, “You know my comm is always open.”

 

“That’s always good to hear.” he said, relaxing slightly, “But that is not why I called.”

 

“What did you call for?” she asked, ready for anything. Jaal swallowed, gathering his courage.

 

“I...” he wasn’t sure where to start, “I have been seeing someone. It’s getting serious. Serious as in... I’m thinking about settling down.” Sahuna lit up, gasping softly.

 

“You are?” she asked giddily, “Jaal, this is wonderful news! Are they beautiful? Are they kind? Do they treat you right? Why haven’t I heard of this? Oh Jaal, am I getting more grandbabies?”

 

“I have not brought up children yet.” Jaal chuckled, “I plan to. Eventually. I’ll admit I’ve not yet asked how he feels about them. I’m waiting for the right moment.”

 

“He?” she clapped her hands, “Is he angara? Alien? You know I’ll love and support you no matter what, yes? Unless he’s abusive. Or kett.”

 

“Far from abusive or kett.” Jaal felt a little more of his fear trickle away, “He is an alien, though. A human.”

 

“Are those the adorable skinny ones with the huge eyes?” Sahuna asked, “Or the strict spiky ones? I can never remember.”

 

“Er... neither.” Jaal said, “The... soft brownish ones? The ones with fur?”

 

“Ah!” she grinned, “I see! So your love, is it Ryder?”

 

“No.” Jaal chuckled, “Ryder is female, mother. I did have a slight crush on her for a while, but she prefers her own gender. And either way, my attention soon drifted to-“

 

“What is his name?” Sahuna interrupted, unable to contain her excitement, “Is he tall? Strong? Gentle? Handsome? Is he truly worthy of you? Is he good with kids? What are his talents and hobbies? Exactly how furry is he? Can human males bear children? Can he protect you?”

 

“His name is Liam.” Jaal smiled, “Liam Kosta. As for the rest: He is short to me, but of average human height, yes, when he wants to be, stars yes, more than anyone, I imagine so, I’ll email you a list later, moderately furry, no, and yes.”

 

“Oh Jaal.” she sighed happily, “When can he meet the family?”

 

“I was hoping to bring him when we visit Havarl in two days.” Jaal said, already knowing what she’d say.

 

“Two days!?” she gasped, as he predicted, “That’s not nearly enough time! I have to plant new flowers, clear the wildlife, clean the house, the yard, the children! Oh, there’s so much to do!”

 

“Mother.” he chuckled fondly, “Trust me, he will not mind the state of the house.”

 

“Irrelevant. I won’t allow my future son-in-law to have anything less than perfection.” her tone brooked no argument, and Jaal wondered why he had been nervous at all, “Will his siblings be joining us? How many came to Andromeda with him?” she asked, and oh right, that’s why.

 

“Actually...” Jaal cleared his throat, “Liam grew up as an only child. He has never had siblings. Ever.” The look on Sahuna’s face was nothing less than pure shock, her jaw dropping and eyes widening.

 

“ _What?_ ” she whispered in horror, unable to comprehend. Jaal knew how she felt. He’d felt the same thing when he’d learned that half the aliens on the Tempest were only children who had never known the joy and safety of multiple siblings.

 

“Apparently, that is extremely common among most aliens, humans especially.” he hurried to assure her nonetheless, “Human families are generally small, a family with more than three children is rare. Many also have only two parents. Even Liam only had one mother and one father. I was just as surprised as you are-“

 

“Jaal!” Sahuna all but wailed, “Bring him here _now!_ ”

 

“Mother?”

 

“An _only child!?_ ” her eyes looked a little misty, “With only two parents!? _Unacceptable!_ He’s never known the love and security of a large family! He needs to come now so we can start making up for all those years of solitude!”

 

“Humans like solitude, mother.” Jaal said gently, “They need it, even. They value privacy and space. Many get anxious in crowds. Many actually get irritable and cranky if they do not have at least an hour to themselves every day. I have met several humans who tell me that they cannot sleep if someone else is in the room. It’s just how they are.”

 

“That’s a _terrible_ way to live!” Sahuna looked genuinely upset, “I can’t understand it!”

 

“Things were different where they’re from.” Jaal gently reminded her, “It was a completely different environment. No kett. No war. At least, no ongoing war, though all five species seem to share an intense dislike for a species called batarian. Their biggest enemy was politics up until now.”

 

“Then why did they come here?” Sahuna sniffled and discreetly wiped her eyes, “Why did they leave their relatively peaceful home?”

 

“I can’t speak for them.” Jaal said, “You may ask Liam when we arrive.”

 

“I have many questions for him.” she recovered herself, straightening, “But none of this changes how happy I am for you. For so long I worried that you would be alone forever. After Allia, you got so hung up on work and the resistance-“

 

“Mother, please.” Jaal cut in with a fond smile, “How many times have we had this conversation?”

 

“Too many.” she smiled back, “But now you’ve found someone! And it’s someone I can spoil and adore! And we can give him the nice big family everyone needs!”

 

“He’ll probably feel uncomfortable at first.” Jaal advised her, “Awkward. Nervous. He’s bad with people, until he gets to know them. At least, that’s what he says.”

 

“Jaal.” Sahuna said seriously, “Forward me a list of his biological needs, allergies, diet, comfortable temperature range, human social cues, cultural notes, language, and interests. To start.”

 

“Yes mother.” he said with false resignation. She gave him a sharp look.

 

“And make sure you’re both home in exactly two days.” she said firmly, “Or I’ll fly to the Nexus and start bothering every Liam there until I find the right one.”

 

“Yes mother.” he laughed at the image, “I promise we’ll be there.”

 

“Good.” she said, softening, “I really am happy for you.”

 

“Me too.” he smiled, “I will see you in two days.”

 

“I can’t wait.” she beamed, “Stay strong and clear.”

 

“Stay strong and clear.” he finished, and ended the call. He leaned back in his seat, heart light and excitement thrumming in his veins.

 

Two days.

**Author's Note:**

> May add a second chapter


End file.
